In her language class, Tiffany took 5 tests. Her scores were 81, 97, 90, 86, and 86. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $81 + 97 + 90 + 86 + 86 = 440$ Her average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.